Harry, the Magical Godfather
by Falling Right Side-Up
Summary: Teddy Lupin isn't Harry's only godson. He happens to have a pair of twins under his dubious care, too. (A Harry is the Kongo twins godfather fic, slight Agon/Harry). AU Drabbles.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously, nothing except the plot belongs to me.

**Title:** Harry, the Magical Godfather

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Category**: Eyeshield 21 x Harry Potter

**Summary:** Teddy Lupin isn't Harry's only godson. (A Harry is the Kongo twins godfather fic, slight Agon/Harry). AU Drabbles.

These drabbles take place in an AU where Harry is an adventuring cursebreaker and ward-crafter that works for Gringotts. Ignore the epilogue of HP canon. Harry is in his late twenties/early thirties.

Some drabbles are longer than others. Each separate drabble is numbered. They are somewhat sequential, but they jump around a lot and jump over some major plot points, hahaha. Mind you, these were written maybe 3-4 years ago and have just been sitting around since then.

* * *

**Harry, the Magical Godfather**

By: collaboration between Falling-Right-Side-Up and PsychoticKisshu

* * *

**#1**

Agon and Unsui both stared at the very, very clean house to which they had come home.

"This can't be good," Agon muttered as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag of gear aside at the entrance.

"Then we agree on something, what a surprise," Unsui muttered to himself as he followed. The twins stopped when they saw a stranger in the living room talking very familiarly with their parents.

"Wasn't he the one watching us during practice?" Unsui questioned, recalling the strange presence of the obvious foreigner in the bleachers at Shinryuuji.

The adults stopped and turned to them. "Ah, here they are, Harry-kun. Agon and Unsui."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can see that, Yomi. Must say, they've grown since I've seen them last. Both are good players, though," he stated as he moved from the couch where he was lounging to stand in front of the boys. A smooth brow rose as he inspected Agon's hair. "Could've told me that Agon got dreads." After a pause he continued even more dryly, "And you really should have told _them_ that their godfather was going to be in town instead of having them walk in to see a stranger in their house."

Unsui fidgeted worriedly as Harry continued to stare at his twin; Agon wasn't usually the tolerant sort and prolonged eye-contact almost always meant a beat-down would follow. Just when Unsui resolved to intervene, the stranger blinked and clapped his hands, rocking back on his heels.

"Well, I've done my godfatherly duty of dropping in, now work calls. If you're lucky, we'll meet again before I leave. Later!" Harry exclaimed and left, leaving Yomi sputtering and their father laughing.

"I told you he would do that," their mother sighed.

"Be quiet," their father grumbled.

"Our godfather?" Agon asked, a frown on his face as he tried to recall anyone matching the strangers' appearance.

"Have fun explaining, anata," Yomi smirked, before leaving the room to the men.

"Why do I have to explain? He's your friend!"

Yomi just laughed, "Because, anata, you're the one who wanted him as their godfather!"

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#2**

"Er," Harry fidgeted. "I don't know, Agon-kun." The brunet man sidled away from his godson's side, wary of the darkly amused smirk on his lips.

"C'mon, Harry," Agon replied - _"It's Harry-daifu, you brat!"_- and stepped forward into the shorter man's personal bubble, seemingly ignorant of (but most likely just ignoring) Harry's effort to put distance between them. The dread-locked teen observed his godfather intently - as he'd been doing for the past two weeks since Potter Harry had walked back into the Kongos' lives - and made no pretense of his staring.

"I know you want to," Agon nearly purred, flustering the older man merely with his presence. The small, amused quirk to the dread-locked teen's lips was genuine - he'd never flustered an older man quite like this before; it was decidedly much more amusing than goading some trash or flirting with some pretty girl.

"You've been touching them incessantly since you came back." Agon turned to place his forearm across the wall over Harry's head, effectively trapping his godfather in a corner as he leisurely used his other hand to brush through the older man's wild black hair. His smirk grew as Harry blushed even more furiously.

"Agon-kun! I can't help it! It was such a surprise to come and see you all grown up - _you look like a body builder!_ - and with _purple_ _dreads_!" The wizard reasoned with his godson. The younger man quirked an eyebrow.

"So? You obviously like them," he retorted, bringing up one long dread and flicking it playfully in front of Harry's face. His godfather's green eyes followed the motion with a curious, helpless fascination. Harry blinked as Agon brushed the dread across his face, and his brows scrunched.

"Well, I won't deny they look good on you..." Harry murmured. "But still, dreads?"

Agon nearly laughed but settled for snickering.

"Yeah, dreads. So, you gonna do it?"

The green-eyed man sighed. "Agon-kun, admiring them on you and admiring them on me are two completely different matters."

This time the dread-locked teen did laugh aloud, pushing himself off the wall and pulling his godfather along with him. He turned to walk out the door, one hand firmly around Harry's own reluctant but pliant one.

"So? Do it for kicks," he replied and then turned to face his godfather, applying his patently innocent look as he pulled down his sunglasses. "You can do it for me, Harry-_daifu_," Agon teased with a wicked smile that belayed the faux innocent expression on his face.

The wizard frowned. "Why is that you barely remembered me two weeks ago and now you're pulling out all the tricks you used to use on me? You shouldn't be able to manipulate me like this, you know? I mean, you do know that I know that you're manipulating me, right?" Harry blabbed, suddenly worried.

"Che, of course, I know you know. But it's working, so what do I care? As for not remembering..." Agon trailed off, waiting for Harry to finish pulling on his shoes and look up curiously. "I've been watching you," the dread-locked teen continued, causing his godfather to flush at the strangely intent tone. "Doesn't matter if I don't remember, I'll just learn it all over again."

Harry huffed, trying to hide the ridiculously pleased feeling blooming in his chest. "Fine, Mr. Genius. Lead the way. I'm warning you, though; dreads are your forte, not mine."

Agon merely smirked, tightening his grip on his godfather's hand as he dragged the older man out to the salon.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#3**

Hiruma eyed the old lush as he fidgeted with his beloved bottle of whatever liquor he had in there today.

The old man had been disappearing recently, and today he was practically vibrating. Hiruma turned around sharply as someone snorted from behind him and was startled by long purple dreads…that were not hanging off the head of one Kongo-bastard.

It was, instead, a stranger—slim, about his own height, dressed in casual slacks and a button up shirt that seemed at odds with his rebel hair and sporty shades.

"Still an old lush, huh, Saki-san?" the stranger taunted.

Doburoku spun and hurled the bottle at the stranger. "Dammit, what did you put in there?" he demanded, looking quite upset. "I should have known to keep that in my sights at all times with you in the vicinity!" he snarled.

The stranger caught the bottle and laughed at his rant. "Your own fault. You know what I'm like. 'sides, Firewhiskey isn't all that bad," he said, casually taking a long pull from the bottle after taking a sanitizing wipe to the mouth.

Doburoku stared at the stranger in disbelief. "You're not human," he stated.

The other man merely laughed and shook his head, dreads moving with the movement.

"Sure I am, now the blonde glaring death at me...that's debatable."

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

Hiruma eyed the two men who had wandered out of his hearing range. Who the hell was the new fucking dreads? And how did the old lush know him? More importantly, why was a stranger who irritatingly reminded him of the fucking god-shit here on his field? What did he want?

"Other than a moment of your time, Hiruma-san? Not much," an English accented voice said matter-of-factly.

Hiruma rigidly suppressed a flinch and sneered as he swung around to face the man. "The hell you want?" he asked warily.

"For you to do me a favor," the man replied bluntly. "I want you to get rid of the dreads. Saki-san said you wouldn't mind, as dreads remind you of someone you...are not fond of, and thus, would be only too happy to remove them from my person."

Hiruma stared at him in disbelief and amusement. "That's it?" he asked.

The stranger shrugged. "I'm a simple man of simple wants and needs. I hardly need a reason more anything."

The blonde snapped a bubble with his gum in contemplation and then sighed, beckoning the other man forward with a spindly finger. Just seeing dread brought up sour memories of the fucking dreads...and he had better things to be thinking about than him.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#4**

"Harry-daifu?" Unsui asked. "Where were you when we were growing up?" he asked. Harry froze in slight alarm and Agon sat up in interest.

"Um...I was around, really."

Agon snorted.

Harry glared half-heartedly at the younger boy before responding carefully. "Around as in I wasn't in one place long enough to bother with an apartment."

"Do you travel a lot for your job, then?" Unsui asked, trying to figure out what his job might be. Harry twitched as he went over his words, and how to reply without giving too much away.

"You could say that." he said, humor lacing his tone. Both boys looked at him speculatively.

"I bet even your friend Hiruma-san-"

"He isn't my friend!"

"-wouldn't be able to fully track me in my wanderings while you two were growing up," Harry teased. Agon raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Much as I hate to admit it, he can find anything if he sets his mind to it." Agon grumbled**. **Harry snickered.

"Want to bet on that?" he asked rhetorically before getting up from the bench where he'd been lounging and starting towards the entrance.

"Which reminds me, Harry-daifu, what happened to your hair?" Unsui asked innocently, looking critically at the mess that was his godfather's hair. "It looks like someone with no experience with a pair of scissors went at it." Harry froze and Agon slowly stood up and moved towards Harry.

"Well, look at the time, have to go!" with that, Harry took off quickly hoping to evade his younger godson.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#5**

Harry frowned as he stepped into the foyer of his godson's apartment. A pair of haphazardly discarded sneakers - the expensive kind - were accompanied by a pair of ladies shoes - dainty pink heels with straps - in the entrance. The wizard sighed, taking off his own shoes and settling them neatly before walking into the apartment proper, observing the bare walls and miscellaneous trinkets - probably gifts from the many female admirers - scattered on the living-room table.

There was really nothing here to mark the residence as his godson's, which was strange when Harry considered Agon's highly possessive nature. It spoke of a sense of disconnection, one much more deep-reaching than Agon's usual off-putting demeanor to those around him, always setting himself apart as superior, as different.

This certainly couldn't be healthy, the brunet man thought. It was no wonder Unsui had called his godfather to check in on his wayward twin.

Harry was just thankful that despite the lack of Agon's personal things decorating the apartment, there were no women's garments in their place, making a permanent trail to the bedroom to mark his godson's less than savory habits; though the bedroom itself was another story. He stopped right before said bedroom door and paused, hearing the sound of rushing water from the adjoining bathroom.

Good, they weren't in bed at the moment, at least.

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself in preparation of dealing with his godson, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he prayed to all that was holy that Agon was decent. (He ignored the fact that he had no similar concern for the female undoubtedly still in the room).

Fixing a reproving frown on his face, the brunet opened the bedroom door without knocking. He noted offhandedly that the girl of the day was only half-dressed in what was clearly Agon's shirt; gaping at his sudden intrusion, she blushed and tried to close the bathroom door. Harry ignored her in favor of fixing his godson with his green-eyed stare.

"Agon-kun? Why are you still here? Unsui and the rest of Shinryuuji are through the first quarter of the game."

The dread-locked teen didn't even have the decency to blush at being caught after what was obviously the aftermath of a raunchy night. Agon sat above the rumpled sheets, leaning on the headboard of his king-sized bed, clad only in a pair of jeans, still unbuttoned. He was infuriatingly calm, despite Harry's own unsettled feelings as he tried to ignore the lingering scent of musk - _sex_, the disquieting voice in his head unhelpfully piped up - and the evidence that his godson was obviously no longer a boy but a man - broad shouldered with a taut frame, stomach flat and rippling with muscles.

Agon frowned at him and reached for the sunglasses resting on the nightstand. "Unko-chan sent you to get me?" He asked incredulously.

Harry glared at him, making sure his eyes stayed locked on Agon's. "Yes, he seemed to think that if I came you might be more inclined to actually show up. And don't be calling your brother _'a little shit'_, Agon-kun," the older man scolded.

An unreadable expression crossed the dread-locked teen's face, but he said nothing in reply as he flung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The green-eyed wizard merely watched in silence as Agon strode to the bathroom and nearly ripped the door off its hinges.

"Oi," he spoke gruffly, no hint of the suave charm from the night before in his voice. "Get your shit and get out." He grabbed the girl's arm and practically dragged her out into the room, heedless of her stammered protests and indignant anger as she glanced at Harry and back to Agon again.

Harry thought of protesting at his godson's treatment of the girl but knew any scolding now would fall on deaf ears.

"Shut up," Agon shouted as he bent over and gathered the girl's discarded clothing, shoving it into her arms and barely giving her a chance to clothe herself before sending her out the door.

"Agon!" She screeched. "What's going on? This isn't fair! I'm not even decent! Who is that man?" She tried to rail against Agon's taller frame, but he didn't even budge against her effort to push past him.

"It's none of your business. Just get out!" He slammed the apartment door closed in her face and turned to stride back to the bedroom, unbuttoned jeans riding low on his hips as he kept his eyes locked in an intense stare with Harry. "Well?"

Harry shrugged and followed him inside, choosing a dark brown t-shirt with a gold dragon motif from the drawers for his godson. Agon took it without protest and put it on, smirking at Harry's distracted gaze as he stretched and flexed his abs while pulling the shirt over his head and down. The dread-locked teen held back a snicker and pulled his amefuto gear out of the closet, throwing it carelessly into a duffel bag.

His godfather approached him with a coat in hand, helping Agon shrug it on. The teen's expression was strangely blank as he considered the sudden warmth in his chest at the brunet's rather domestic gesture.

Neither of them said anything as they walked to the foyer and pulled on their shoes, Harry locking the apartment with a surreptitious wave of his hand and an exasperated sigh as Agon walked off without any apparent concern for his apartment's security.

The dread-locked teen probably relied on his reputation to keep would-be intruders away, Harry mused. The wizard shook his head and caught up easily, keeping pace by his godson's side. Harry glanced unsurely at Agon.

"You know," he began cautiously. "You didn't have to be like that to that girl..."

Agon snorted, disinterested gaze flicking to Harry from the corner of his eyes. The green-eyed man sighed. Well, at least, he'd tried.

"Damn it!"

Harry froze at Agon's sudden explicative and watched his godson run a hand through his dreads angrily. His tall stature was fairly brimming with agitation as he gripped the strap of the duffel bag over his shoulder even tighter.

"What?" Harry queried. Agon glanced at Harry before turning away quickly and resuming his walk.

"Nothing," the dread-locked teen grumbled. "The bitch still has my shirt."

The wizard stared incredulously at his godson and then gave a small, fond smile. There was the possessive nature of Agon rearing its head again, he thought amusedly. Harry was quite glad, actually, that the shirt would probably not be returned.

He didn't really fancy Agon wearing that particular shirt again anyways.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

Hiruma reclined against the bleachers in the far back, Kurita's bulk keeping the other enthusiastic fans away from him, as he analyzed Shinryuuji and Ojou's game from the first half. The blond had been hoping that fucking dreads would be there, but he'd been a no show. Shin was a monster, as usual, mowing down opponents with his spear tackle - it had gotten even better since Ojou and Deimon's practice game.

The demonic quarterback lazily blew his gum into a round bubble, the popping sound inaudible over the roars of the crowd. It was luck that drew his eyes down the field to the Shinryuuji's locker entrance, just as two familiar figures walked out, one being dragged out by the the other.

Hiruma leaned forward, sharp eyes narrowed. It was fucking dreads. And Potter. What the hell? One fine brow twitched, the blond's mind whirring through a myriad of theories.

The entire scenario was uncanny.

Agon was letting the smaller brunet manhandle him onto the field, dragging the dread-locked teen by the wrist. Kongo Agon might have let his whores hang on his arms in the streets with a suave smile on his face, but it was always fake - a forced tolerance that served as a means to an end so that he could get them into his bed. And at the first sign of his displeasure, even the bimbos knew to let go, to stop pushing their limits.

This was different. The dread-locked teen was frowning and dragging his feet, making it clear that he didn't really want to be there, yet there he was, being dragged by another male at that; this was more than just tolerating - it hinted at a deeper bond, a comfortableness between Agon and Potter that allowed the brunet to step on the dread-locked teen's toes without repercussion.

Hiruma's view was disrupted as Kongo Unsui stepped in front of the two, bowing to Potter and angrily motioning to his younger twin, who did nothing but turn away, clearly disinterested until his green-eyed companion tugged on his wrist again, gesturing to the field and then to the duffel bag thrown over the dread-locked teen's shoulder.

Agon sighed, his head canted to the side in annoyance, and then leaned down so that his face was right before Potter's - so close that there was no personal space to be said, and the older but shorter man could probably see nothing but the dread-locked teen's eyes - and said something that caused the brunet's face to erupt with a blush so fierce Hiruma could see it from across the field.

The demonic blond's brows flew up in surprise. Fucking dreads...was he flirting with Potter?

The blushing brunet let go of his grip on Agon's wrist like he'd been scalded, turning away with a huff. Hiruma could see Agon smirk, hand reaching for Potter's face and gripping the man's chin as he forced the embarrassed brunet to face him again. Potter scowled and pushed at Agon's chest, a completely ineffectual action as the dread-locked teen didn't even budge. In fact, to most people, it looked like Potter was groping Agon's chest, which the brunet must have realized, since he backpedaled away quickly.

Unsui hastily intervened, stepping in between the two before the younger twin could reach for Potter again. The brothers argued, a quick heated tiff, before Agon turned away with a scowl, body straining with anger as he fairly ripped his jacket and shirt off, donning his gear.

Hiruma frowned. It seemed fucking dreads was going to play after all, and it was because of Potter.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

It was after the Shinryuuji versus Ojou game, and Agon had, for once, stuck around long enough to see the White Knights walk off the field, instead of immediately turning to his adoring fan-girls who lavished their attention - _fluttering lashes, sexy coos, and too low necklines flashing an indecent amount of skin_- upon him as they always did, whether he deigned to play in the game or not.

But instead of basking in his triumph and in their all too enthusiastic praises, all the dread-locked teen could think about was the game - that scheming Takami, who reminded him of the fucking blond trash, the shit for skills receiver, and that linebacker, Shin. Agon never spared football any attention outside a game - why should he have? It wasn't like it mattered to him. But today it dominated his mind, to the point that he barely even noticed the almost exposed breast pressing against his bare arm.

Football had gotten -dare he say it -_ interesting. _

"Agon-kun!" One girl with curled black-hair squealed, holding his left arm and glancing up at him coyly. "You were the best!"

Had it been anyone else he would have sneered at being told the obvious, but she had decent tits, so he pasted on a smile - though his eyes were anywhere but on her face - and then another girl on his right drowned her out.

"Agon-kun," the blonde girl purred, tracing his arm with a long, polished nail. "Why don't we go celebrate?"

And then it was chaos, one girl then another shouting in clamorous, high pitched voices that grated on his ears - but they were hot, so he tolerated them - demanding that he take them to _this wonderful little cafe down street, no, the Italian restaurant over in the shopping district, as if, bitch, he needs to take us to the new club in Shinjuku 911_-

"Agon-kun." A low voice called him - too quiet to be heard by the squabbling girls - but Agon heard it all the same; he always heard that voice, always knew when Harry was calling him. The dread-locked teen turned in his godfather's direction.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you send your lady friends home, so you, Unsui-kun and I can go celebrate on our own?" The older man spoke with a smile, though his eyes were sharp and a little dismissive as they glanced over the gaudily and scantily clad females hanging off his godson.

_Can't we just leave Unko-chan, too?_Agon wanted to say, but Harry would make a fuss about it and he'd rather not deal with another lecture in front of the girls.

The dread-locked teen sighed and pulled his arms free from his admirers' grasps - they clung on like leeches until they inevitably lost against his casual strength - and shooed them away with another perfunctory smile, pleading grace for the day because _it was his dear godfather asking him, and he was such a dutiful godson, so wouldn't they please find it in their wonderful hearts to forgive him? _

And then they were gone, enamored with him even more than they had been, sending adoring but disappointed glances his way and curious ones at the older, but handsome man beside their _one true love's_ side. Before the last girl had even left the field, Agon turned away towards his brother and let loose, the placating smile reverting back to his usual half-frown half-disinterested look, his eyes hard and just a little cruel as they usually were when he was being himself - _stronger, smarter, faster, just fucking better than everyone else._

"Unko-chan, hurry up and get your shit together. I want to go to that diner we went to last week." Agon commanded his twin, letting Harry's chastisement and his brother's aggravated sigh slide in one ear and out the other. It might have been strange to be so rude and crude to those who knew him best, but it was precisely because they knew him best that he didn't care about putting up a front.

He was a bastard; they could deal with it or _tough shit, 'cause he wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't about to let them go anywhere either -_

"Kekekeke! Nice game, fucking dreads."  
_  
- though he might just go somewhere, after all, and bring them with him, 'cause he certainly didn't want Harry around this -_

"Trash. What are you doing here?" Agon snarled, his tall frame rigid - violently so - with tension, as his hands clenched at his sides, the football helmet in one hand groaning under the strain. He glared scornfully at Hiruma and the nervous looking fatty trailing behind the blond who was sauntering so casually towards the Kongos. _Self-control, _Agon hissed to himself, because he didn't feel like dealing with the blond trash today either. But then the fucking trash turned to Harry like -  
_  
_"Potter-san." Hiruma canted his head to the side and greeted Harry casually, and the older man smiled - fucking smiled - at the blond quarterback, his voice friendly."Hiruma-kun. How have you been?"- they knew each other, and momentary surprise morphed into anger and boiled over.

_"The fuck?"_It slipped out; everything Agon had been trying to repress, and Hiruma just smirked, as if that was what the blond had wanted all along. And then the quarterback - with a sly look in his eyes like he'd just caught onto something juicy, something blackmail worthy - fucking ignored him and turned to face Harry completely, raising the dread-locked teen's hackles even further.

Agon could care less that the fat boy knew his godfather - his existence was inconsequential - but _Hiruma_...

_**No.**_

Harry took a step forward and pat Deimon's sole linebacker on the arm, eliciting a small blush from the large boy. "Kurita-kun, did you enjoy the game?" The fine lines of age on the brunet's face creased in a rather becoming manner as he smiled, making him seem all the more defined and charismatic with his obvious age but youthful looks.

"Yes, Potter-san, Ojou's Shin was absolutely fantastic!" The chestnut boy enthused, eyes bright with admiration. Unsui and Hiruma watched quietly from the side, the former confused and the latter glancing speculatively at the rapidly approaching Agon. The demonic blond, smiled then - in an absolutely gleeful manner - mouth wide with gleaming teeth as he took one small but purposeful step towards Harry.

Before Hiruma had even adjusted his weight onto the foot he'd used to move forwards, Agon's hand had flown out, a physical divide and obvious sign to _back the fuck off_ as he stepped bodily in between his godfather and the quarterback, his expression blank but his eyes wild, a crazed look of absolute menace giving them a glowing sheen visible even through the dark tint of his shades.

Unsui stretched out a hand as if to intervene, but then dropped it, having thought better. Instead, he quietly set his gear down on the bench and stepped carefully over to his godfather. The bald teen may have not been gifted by the gods as his twin, but he had strength of his own and he wasn't about to let his twin's volatile confrontation harm Harry. He stood, radiating calm; a silent figure of protection behind the brunet, so that Harry was ensconced between two tall males who shared the same face.

Kurita and Harry, on the other hand, were silent for an altogether different reason; they were disquieted by the two males staring each other down, almost chest to chest - a quiet but thunderous rumble of hostility rippling through the air.

Hiruma wasn't smiling now; his brows were raised, lips pulled into a thin line, hands casually tucked into his pockets but shoulders thrown back in obvious challenge. And Agon played up the few inches he had in height over the blond, staring down with an intent that meant real harm; the tendons in his neck bulged and a dark flush spread down it to his chest, the blood in him literally boiling.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, Agon turned away at a speed that escaped everyone else there and grabbed his godfather's hand, pulling him away from the two Deimon students - the perilous aura following him like an ominous cloud of misfortune.

"Agon!" Harry shouted, his worry causing him to drop the honorific, as he staggered behind his godson, trying to keep up with the taller teen's ground eating strides. Unsui scrambled to gather his gear, throwing it haphazardly into a bag as he jogged after his brother and godfather.

The older man glanced over his shoulder at Hiruma and Kurita, hoping they weren't too insulted by Agon's brusque manner. Kurita was hunched over, tapping his index fingers together anxiously as he spoke to Hiruma, but the blond seemed rather contemplative instead, a placid expression on his face as he tapped a small black book against his chin.

Agon didn't answer no matter how many times Harry called his name and the brunet wondered if the dread-locked teen was ignoring him. But as they finally turned the corner, a gleeful cackle drifted across the field from behind them, and the plastic shell of the football helmet in Agon's white-laced grip split into shards with a horrendous crack.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#6**

Harry eyed Agon warily, from his place on the bench.

He wasn't blind, and he knew that there was only so long he could run, but still!

Agon was his godson! He was old enough to be the boy's father!

So just why did he feel like this?

"Sulking won't solve anything, Potter-san."

"I know, I know. Neither will running from him when he has questions, but I've done a good job of evading him so far." he muttered, eyes on his godsons, though they kept straying from  
Unsui to Agon without his permission.

"You might want to leave, then."

Harry looked up, and swore softly when he saw the sky open up. "I'm outta here!" he yelped, jumping up and running as he saw Agon heading his way.

Behind him, Harry swore as he heard the coach start laughing. "What is this, divine punishment?" he muttered to himself as he rounded the corner into a niche where he quickly pictured home in his mind before leaving with a slight 'pop'.

Agon tore around the corner, frowning darkly when he didn't see his godfather anywhere. The way that the man could just disappear when he wanted was odd.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#7**

Hiruma raised an eyebrow when he saw Potter annoying the old lush. He'd been around more recently, not that he minded.

After all, he STILL hadn't found anything on Potter's past, except for what he overheard when the two talked.

"Still running?" Doburoku asked.

"I'm seriously thinking that leaving Japan is going to be the only way I'll be safe from him. Honestly, what is with Agon-kun?" Potter muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm old enough to be his father, shouldn't he be looking at someone his own age if he wants companionship?" he muttered irritably.

Doburoku laughed and Hiruma's eyebrow rose as he heard the confession.

"Kekeke, so that's why you've taken to watching us? To avoid fucking dreads?" Hiruma asked, draping himself over the man's back, but keeping his eyes on the fuming figure of Kongo Agon that was swiftly approaching.

"Partially, also to annoy Saki-san," he replied cheerfully.

Hiruma grinned.

**~ oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo ~**

**#8**

The two men stared at each other in slight disbelief. Then, the younger (looking) male spoke up.

"Well, I can see why Hiruma-san would call you 'old man', Takekara-san." The older (looking) male nodded.

"It does make sense, for me, but you introduced yourself as Potter Harry, yet Hiruma called you an 'infuriating Kongo'."

Harry blinked slowly, before frowning as he replied, "I don't see why he would, he knows I'm not a Kongo...by blood or marriage." Takekara nodded, but Harry wasn't finished. "I am the twins' godfather, though. And he's seen me with them many times." Harry finished. Takekara stared in disbelief.

"I'm assuming that by your shocked expression that you weren't aware of that," Harry stated. Takekara shook his head.

"Hiruma is not going to be pleasant company when he learns of that fact." he said.

* * *

I wrote the uber long drabble (#5, from Agon's apartment to the confrontation between Hiruma and Agon on the field) by myself and spent the most time on that. It's that drabble that makes me reluctant to leave these drabbles as they are. ::sigh:: Should I continue? Or should I move on? Hmmm.

Anyways, that's all for now folks~ Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
